


Nesting Ground

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birth, Breeding, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mind the tags., Mpreg, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Other, Oviposition, Partial Mind Control, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, The wolf is essentially a tentacle monster lol, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith is bred without his knowledge, body changed into an incubator’s. The Atlas is turned into a nesting ground where he can get fucked without anyone blinking an eye.





	1. OTC Sleep Aid

**Author's Note:**

> I am just checking off kinks here!!! Started with Breeding and here we are.
> 
> Again, mind the tags. This won't be for everyone, or anyone really.

“Keith, buddy, you alright? You're spacing out again.” 

He blinks at Hunk before realizing he's been swirling his fork through his mashed potatoes and gravy for the past couple of minutes. The color and consistency reminded him of something and the moment it did, he felt his thoughts drifting. 

"I...guess I'm not sleeping enough. Sorry Hunk, what were you saying?"

Hunk looks at him in concern. “Kinkade was just…never mind. Is it the paperwork? Want me to heat up some milk for you? It helps me sleep sometimes.”

Keith smiles at him warmly, setting his fork down, “Nah, think I’m good, but if it keeps up I’ll take you up on that.” 

His friend beams in return and they finish dinner chatting amiably about other things. 

They go their separate ways after the cafeteria. Keith pauses to stretch halfway to his room and the gym, hearing his joints pop in protest. The Atlas hums comfortingly around him. Calling it a night sounds like a good idea, but he’s hesitant to head back just yet. Something about his room feels…different, and he’s not sure what to think about that. It’s probably the lack of sleep. Shaking himself out of the odd mood, he figures he should go train in the gym for a bit to unwind and starts making his way there... 

It feels like he blinks once, twice, and then suddenly he's in bed, staring up at the ceiling groggily. 

He doesn't remember crawling into bed.

Under the blankets he's naked, but he often sleeps naked these days. It's easier. Less confining. He makes to sit up but hisses at the pain in his lower back and abdomen and lies back down. His body feels sore but satisfied, warm throughout, as if after a good workout. Only, strangely, he doesn't even remember what he did at the gym, or much of anything after leaving the cafeteria. A glance to the clock on the wall tells him dawn is two hours away. 

It should be concerning, these blackouts. He knows that, but when he turns to the side to meet his wolf’s questioning eyes, suddenly all those worries just slip away. It was a long day, he probably just went on autopilot before crashing. Maybe he _is_ overworking himself. The wolf scooches closer to lap at his cheek and he laughs, scratching him behind the ears before the heat of the room lulls him back to sleep. 

******

The wolf flattens his ears as Keith falls back asleep, curling into his blankets. He’s still in disbelief that such an important part of the hybrid could be so overlooked. 

How could people be so blind as to not realize what his boy is? To not know what his boy really wants? 

Then again, what he is doesn’t seem to have registered to the boy in question either. 

Keith is a strong leader. The Black Paladin of Voltron, sworn defender of the universe. He’s good at what he does, is responsible for the most part, enjoys helping others. They give him titles, accolades, all manners of tribute, and yet, none of these will bring him true happiness. 

None of these will satisfy his true nature.

He’s spent two years with the boy, longer than most of the people now surrounding him. He knows all his hopes and fears, has heard the darkest secrets even Krolia wasn’t privy to thanks to the form he chose. 

They often play-wrestled on the back of the space whale to burn off excess energy. The first time he pinned the boy below him, Keith had froze, pupils blown wide. A familiar smell came from his body, intriguing and startling all at once. Curious at his reaction, Kosmo had bent down to lick at his face, which seemed to snap him out of it, resulting in Keith pushing him off with a laugh. The smell disappeared as soon as he did. 

Subsequent pinnings seemed to evoke the same response, which shone a whole new light on his boy. 

It’s hard to miss the way Keith’s eyes trail down to his sheathed cock and away, how he swallows before announcing he’s going for a walk. The smell of arousal is strong, unmistakable when his species was created solely to breed others. 

The signs are all there. He can see the boy for what he really is underneath that tough exterior. His human was a breeder. The only thing that would make him truly happy is to be fucked full. 

Eying Keith's belly, where a small pouch had formed, the wolf thumped his tail against the mattress in satisfaction.

It was only a matter of time now. 


	2. A fuck a day keeps the doctor away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny brain: do we really need backstory. can Keith just get dicked down and knotted already. 
> 
> Writer brain: I hear ya but uhhh tentacles. 
> 
> Horny brain: tentacles...........
> 
> Edit: I didn't think this would garner so much interest. You horny bastards. Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks!

The Life Givers created his kind as a failsafe to ensure the continued existence of the universe. In the event of mass depletion of quintessence or a sharp decline in population, they would awaken to carry out their task of repopulating the universe. 

They were an adaptive, psychic species that could gain the knowledge of any lifeform they came in contact with. With enough exposure to quintessence, they could change their form at will. Compared to the start of their creation, where they existed as uniform masses of tentacles, they now varied greatly in size and shape, breeding numerous species to regain what had been lost. Some possessed massive physical forms while sacrificing their intelligence. Others chose more humanoid forms to walk undetected among civilization.

Regardless of form, they each used tentacles to breed others.

His kind possessed both the eggs and the seed, they merely needed a warm body to act as an incubator. However, choosing just any warm body could run into an issue with compatibility. Some bodies just weren’t suited for the role of a breeder. Eggs would be infertile or drain and kill their host entirely. While eggs could be born that way, it was an unnecessary waste of life—and they were meant to create more.

As such, Keith was a rare creature to find. A strong constitution born of his Galra half, and a large amount of quintessence from his early exposure to the Blue Lion. Once a womb grew in him, he could take on clutches with ease. Any offspring he birthed would be just as resilient. As a bonus, he had a repressed desire to please and a longing for family. If humans possessed that designation present in wolves, he would be considered the ideal omega. 

The wolf couldn’t believe his luck. The gravitational pull of the Quantum Abyss should have torn him apart. Instead, it led him to the ideal mate. 

Kosmo couldn’t wait to claim him.

****

The departure of the Atlas from Earth gave him the perfect opportunity to do so. Everyone Keith cared for was safe and accounted for, so there were no pressing matters to attend to. 

Instead, Keith’s daily schedule was crammed with the duties of a leader: fighting the odd skirmish in Voltron, running battle simulations with the MFE pilots and Atlas, attending Coalition meetings, training, and filling out paperwork to please the bureaucracy. From what he could gather, it was exhausting work which left Keith little time for himself. That would have to be changed.

There was the small matter of a witch lurking somewhere in deep space, but she had conveniently left them with an entity connected to her mind. Simply crushing the mind of the rogue Altean aboard their ship sent enough negative feedback hurdling back towards Honerva to incapacitate her. A fitting end for someone who had caused his boy so much grief. 

While the others were dealing with the death of the Altean, the wolf took his time exploring every inch of the Atlas, reaffirming his thoughts on its potential as a home. 

The ship would make the perfect nest, comfortable and safe, with many sources of quintessence for their offspring to feed upon. 

All that was left was changing his boy. 

******

Keith was a deep sleeper. The moment his head hit a pillow there was no waking him. 

Kosmo stood over Keith with a heated gaze, raking his eyes over his resting face, at rosy lips parted and breathing evenly, down to his flat belly, which would never know emptiness again. He had waited so long, suppressed his instincts to rut into the nearest hole. Now finally, he could claim him, and grant them both what they wished for. 

Numerous tentacles emerge from his back, slick and dripping the same luminescent blue as his fur, making quick work divesting Keith of his clothes, leaving only his top riding just above pink nipples. He admires his chosen mate’s body, all lean muscle and scarred from battle, excited to see it filled to the brim with his eggs, trembling in pleasure. The modification process would be more enjoyable if he were awake, but he had a feeling Keith would fight him on that, not knowing that Kosmo was doing this all for him. 

He deserved better than the stress of constant battle, shoulders squared and tense, eyes shadowed by exhaustion. This would alleviate him of that stress. Though the initial changes to his body could be painful, it was less so in sleep. Keeping him unaware until the time was right would simplify things, easily done when Keith was so susceptible to his suggestions. By then, he would be addicted to his seed, and all would be well. 

He slips a thin tendril past his lips and down his esophagus, pumping a quintessence-infused fluid into his stomach to prep his body. Below him, Keith moans around the tendril, unaware of his cock hardening or the heat coursing through his body. When a sufficient amount has gone in, he withdraws the tendril until it’s sitting just inside Keith’s mouth, wagging his tail when Keith automatically begins to suck on it to coax more liquid out. A fine bitch in the making.

Moving back to eye Keith’s cock, a tiny thing compared to his own, he gives it an experimental lick and watches it jump with an amused huff. A cute reaction, but not the priority. A breeder derived pleasure from being filled--it was important for Keith to be able to come untouched, especially as he developed a womb. It would cement in his mind his role as the bitch in their relationship. 

Kosmo was sure he’d have no issue on that front, but there was no harm in increasing the sensitivity of Keith’s hole just to be positive. Back on the space whale, Keith had only ever played with his cock. It made him realize his boy had never learned the pleasure of being opened. Suffice it to say, he’d know it intimately after this. 

With his other tentacles, he raises Keith’s lower half, prying open his cheeks to view his entrance. The hole was pale pink and dry, just as he remembers from watching Keith bathe on the space whale. Sniffing it makes his cock throb, a strong smell of campfires and the wilderness—Keith’s smell—untouched by any other, encouraging his instincts as a wolf to take and claim, to make Keith smell like his. 

He coats Keith’s pucker liberally with a thin tentacle, tilting an ear at the hitch in breathing the touch causes. Once Keith’s breathing evens out again, he slowly breaches the hole, pulling out a whimper from his boy. It opens for him easily, the muscles relaxed from sleep and the liquid he gives Keith. It feels heavenly. The wolf rumbles softly, sliding the tentacle as far as it can go and back out, coating as much of Keith’s insides as he can to prepare him for the stretch. As he was, Keith wouldn’t be able to take his cock, let alone his knot or the many eggs awaiting the shelter of his future womb. Keith squirms in his sleep below him, a lovely flush rising to his cheeks and chest. When he presses against his prostate, Keith jerks full bodily, pre-cum dribbling down his cock. Kosmo sends thoughts of praise to him, at his beauty and how good he feels, promising to take good care of him. 

Throughout the night he increases the size of his tentacles until finally he deems the hole ready. It’s puffy and gaping, mouthing at the air, a combination of semen, quintessence, and hormones dripping out of an opening the size of Keith’s fist. He has two thin tentacles holding it open just in case. Keith is flushed and writhing, moaning around the tendril as other tentacles stroke the rest of his body, searching for other erogenous areas. This is what he was waiting for, the moment he gets to knot his boy and pump him full, to tune their energies and connect them fully. 

With another pair of tentacles, he raises Keith’s hands and lays them on his stomach. Kosmo wants him to feel each thrust, to feel as his belly expands, to associate happiness with being full. Keith may be asleep, but he knows his body will remember.

His cock slides out of its sheath, already hard and dripping from how long he’s had to endure the wait. It should just barely fit, but he knows Keith can take it. Kosmo pants in excitement, grabbing a hold of Keith’s hips and angling himself. It was going to be hard to hold back now. 

He pushes in steadily, whining as those slick walls grip his cock. It feels so good, so warm, so perfect. Keith’s eyes are moving erratically beneath his lids, and he’s sure whatever dream his mate’s having is a good one. Inch by inch, little by little, Keith’s body gives way to him, molding itself to the shape of his cock. Once he’s in to the hilt, the wolf grins ferally and begins a rapid pace in and out, jerking Keith’s body with each thrust. 

Removing the tentacle at Keith’s mouth awards him with delicious needy whines and moans, a perfect backdrop to the constant squelch of his hole. 

“Yes, yes...please...” Keith begs in a broken voice, back arching, drool running down his mouth. Every thrust makes his stomach bulge and Kosmo feels a possessive glee at the sight. 

Before long, his knot forms, and with one hard shove that has Keith yelling, a hot stream floods the boy’s insides, expanding his walls and forming a sizable pouch. Keith shudders below him, caught in his third orgasm of the night and shooting streaks onto his chest. Kosmo laps gently at his belly, encouraging a speedy change. 

Knotting him wakes Keith temporarily, but he isn’t cognizant at all, eyes hazy and thoughts scrambled. His body twitches with every additional rope of come, hands still pressed to his slowly expanding stomach. The exhaustion pulls him back under in no time. 

When his knot deflates, he pulls out, leaving behind a gelatin plug at Keith’s entrance. Keith looks so good like this, debauched and full of his spend. There’d be no mistaking who Keith belonged to now. He already wanted to climb back atop him and go again, but that would have to wait. Morning was soon to arrive and Keith had duties to see to.

Non-stop fucking could change a potential breeder within a day, but doing so would essentially break them, reducing them to drooling sacks of flesh with no will of their own. There was no pleasure to be had out of those. No, he wanted to keep Keith as intact as possible.

In order for that to happen, he had to come in Keith each night instead, allowing the changes to take place gradually. Keith’s body would slowly absorb the quintessence and hormones mixed in with his seed throughout the day, changing him accordingly. Then, at the end of the day, under a certain amount of heat, his plug would dissolve, allowing the cycle to start all over again. 

His seed had the additional effect of removing memories, ensuring that Keith could go about his day none the wiser. 

He carefully redressed Keith and pulled his blankets up, sliding beside him and laying down as if he hadn’t moved all night long. 

******

The next morning Keith groaned awake, feeling like someone had put him through the wringer. Maybe that hit he took in Black was finally showing its effects. Great. There was a strange taste in his mouth too, but good breath wasn’t typically something you had in the morning. He shakes his head with a scowl and gingerly swings out of bed, deciding to take it easy for the day.

After his usual morning routine, he heads to the cafeteria with Kosmo, grabbing their usual breakfast tacos. As Kosmo goes to town on his pile, Keith plops down at the nearest table, freezing at the involuntary moan the action causes. Kosmo’s ears prick up at the sound, but he resumes eating. Meanwhile, the noise earns him a few raised brows from surrounding tables. 

Keith reddens and hurriedly unwraps a taco to cram into his mouth. Oddly enough he feels full already, but he knows he has to eat something to make it through the day. 

However, he apparently looks as bad as he feels because suddenly his schedule has been cleared. Shiro took one look at him and canceled all battle simulations for the day. Iverson walks him out of a meeting, straight up saying he looks like shit and should go crash in the break room. Pidge’s mom passes him in the hallway and immediately doubles back, checking his temperature with the back of a hand. No fever thankfully, but she drags him back to her botany lab to act as her lazy assistant for the day. 

It’s nice. He learns more about plants than he cares for, but she enjoys hearing about all the antics Shiro, Matt, and him got up to back in the Garrison. Kosmo was curled up in a corner, idly napping the day away. The lucky guy. Once dinner comes around, she chases them off to the cafeteria, under strict orders to get to bed right after. 

It sounds like a plan. 

******

Once he gets back to the room, Keith beelines for the shower, groaning with relief as his muscles relax under the heat of the water. If it still hurts this bad tomorrow, he thinks he’ll hit up the medical bay. For now, though, this works. After awhile, he lets his thoughts drift, roaming his hands over his body until they came to rest on his stomach. It still felt strangely full... Sure he just ate, but that feeling had kept up throughout the day. It wasn't a bad feeling by any means, just different, almost...comforting in a way he couldn't place. 

He really hadn’t had time to himself in a while, huh? 

His thoughts swing back to what little he remembers of his dreams from last night. 

He was being licked open, a long tongue delving into his walls and learning his innermost parts, getting him ready. He could feel every drag of that tongue, bucking his hips to encourage it in deeper... Instead it grew bigger and bigger, forcing his legs wide until all he could feel was that warmth filling him... 

Keith let out a shuddering breath, leaning forward to press himself onto cold tile as he slowly took himself in hand, closing his eyes. He could almost imagine there was someone pressed up behind him, dwarfing him in size, encouraging him in a low voice to touch himself "just like that, spread your legs a little more...good..." as they slid their cock up and down his crack teasingly. 

He whines, fingering his slit and sliding down to the base, over and over, thrusting into his hand and pushing his ass back in a plea. He wants it inside already, wants to feel that burn as it pushes in and carves a space for itself... He can feel his body heat up, gradually reaching that edge when suddenly, there's an odd shift inside him.

It throws him off. He raises a hand to his stomach, panting as his other remains on his dick, still right at the edge of an orgasm. What was that? It felt like something was moving... He curls his fingers as he feels it again, something shifting inside. 

And then--

“Wh—nnng!?” 

Keith buckled to his knees, seizing up and trembling as a flood of _something_ poured out of his ass and splashed onto the tiles, pushing him off the edge into seeing stars. There was so much of it, thick and white, sliding down his thighs and into the drain hole. Come, and so much of it. But how? He’s never, he hasn’t even slept with anyone—it feels so good, it feels so _good_ —

Everything goes white. 

******

Something was pulsing inside him at a rhythmic pace, letting loose another stream of liquid. It was comforting in a way he vaguely knew shouldn’t be, filling all the empty spaces, keeping him warm and sated. He needed to wake up, get away, but whatever was in that sweet fluid making its way down his throat pulled him back under.

The wolf huffed in approval, adjusting his angle to hit Keith’s prostate straight on each time. His mate was indeed strong to be able to even stir awake as he did. He felt a wave of pleasure as those silky velvet walls squeezed around his cock, milking another rope of seed out. Below him Keith shook through another orgasm, semen collecting on his belly and sliding down. A beautiful sight.

******

A ping from his datapad wakes Keith up and he finds himself half-smooshed into his pillow, drool caked onto his cheek. There’s a foggy quality to his thoughts that keeps him from wondering just how he got to bed or why he would sleep with his hair wet. It’s hard to ponder anything with a hard cock. 

The clock on the wall tells him it’s just after dawn, but he can’t focus on what that’s supposed to mean to him. Instead he swallows, mind replaying that image of white splashing onto tile, at the sheer ecstasy he felt as it ran down his legs. Without even thinking about it, he gets up on his hands and knees and thrusts into his pillow, imagining that someone is behind him, moving with him, plowing straight into his deepest parts. Come sloshes inside him with every movement. He doesn’t question it. He doesn’t even register Kosmo’s presence next to him, watching with interest as Keith seeks his own climax with hooded eyes. If Kosmo helps out by sliding three tentacles into his hole, well, Keith just has his imagination to thank. 

He’s late to his first meeting of the day. 

People only comment on how much better he looks. 

******

It continued like this every night for two weeks. Kosmo would pump him full and plug him up, and Keith would wake up the next morning without any memory of what transpired overnight. He’d go about his day as normal, leading Voltron against whatever adversary appeared and supporting the Coalition with the Atlas when they weren’t otherwise occupied. His body would gradually absorb everything until all that remained was come and the plug to keep him open. Despite the many changes taking place inside him, Keith wouldn’t feel all too different. Kosmo made sure to plant that suggestion first thing. 

As it was, the changes were coming along well. The Galra had a fast recovery rate. Keith’s body was responding appropriately, the insides rearranging themselves to make room for a womb. About five days in, Keith increasingly moaned in his sleep, letting Kosmo know that the increased sensitivity of his prostate and insides was effective. His hole was still tight no matter how many times he was opened, and could now accommodate a few tentacles alongside his cock. 

A week in, his womb was fully developed. Unfortunately, its entrance was still too tender, so he had to hold off on entering. On the other hand, now that it _had_ developed, he could fuck him more often without fear of breaking him, a fact he took great advantage of. 

Slick production would be the telltale sign that he was ready to take his eggs. 

******

Around dawn a few days later, Keith wakes up to a feeling of incongruency. He can’t place what’s wrong at first, just going about his morning routine as usual. It’s only once he finishes getting dressed that he realizes he feels...empty? 

His hand instantly moves to his stomach, a comforting habit that isn’t quite so now. It occurs to him a second later that that’s normal, considering he hasn’t had breakfast yet, but it’s still somehow disconcerting. He’d gotten so used to feeling full first thing in the morning that even eating a bigger breakfast later doesn’t quite shake the feeling. 

Kosmo was acting different too, watching him a bit too intensely for his liking. The wolf still greeted him like usual when he bent down to ruffle his fur, licking his face and neck fondly, but the air felt charged around him, as if he was waiting for something to happen. Keith can’t make sense of it, has no time to when there’s a diplomatic event down planet-side to attend. 

All in all, it’s a strange start to his day. 

They’re two hours into a lengthy discussion when it happens. 

Their newest addition to the Coalition is presenting what their planet has to offer and he has all but mentally checked out after the fifteenth picture of a fish, idly tapping at his datapad for updates from the Blades. 

The feeling of something trickling down his backside snaps him back to attention. 

A quick look around him just shows similarly zoned out faces. There’s no source of water nearby to get him wet, and yet that’s exactly what he feels down there. He squirms in his seat, knitting his eyebrows together half in shame. Did he wet himself? Really? He hadn’t felt the need to go, then again, he hadn’t gone to the bathroom in a while. When the conversation moves to a new topic, something or another about establishing trade, Keith excuses himself to go to the bathroom.

The wet sensation is a lot more apparent when he walks so he quickly makes his way into a stall, glad to find the bathroom empty. Whatever’s coming out of his ass is already dripping into the toilet bowl. He wipes to see what it is but only a clear liquid shows on the toilet paper. Again he’s confused. _That can’t be normal_. It has a viscosity thicker than water… In fact, it almost reminds him of lube--

There’s a poof and the smell of ozone and suddenly Kosmo is standing before him, taking up most of the stall space. Before he can get over the initial shock, a huge gush of liquid falls out of him, making him keen. 

_What the fuck_? He thinks wildly, pushing Kosmo’s head away from where the wolf had suddenly nosed in close to his cock. He tries to clench his butt to stop the liquid and in that moment of distraction, Kosmo shoves a tentacle into his mouth.

A couple spurts of the usual liquid and he finds a sense of calm washing over him. What was he so surprised about? His body has always produced slick. It’s his body’s way of preparing him for future offspring. Kosmo catches his eyes and he shivers in delight at the possessive glint he sees there. Yes, it was preparing him to bear Kosmo’s children.

He turns on command, lowering his head and resting his arms on the back of the toilet, presenting himself to Kosmo’s thorough ministrations. Kosmo licks at the slick and rumbles in arousal at the taste, radiating bright praise that has Keith keening, raising his ass higher and expelling more slick out to please his mate. The wolf pushes his tongue in and eats him out earnestly, making Keith moan around the tentacle in his mouth, eyes fluttering shut. He loves the rough texture of that tongue, the way it scrapes his walls in a way that’s borderline painful but burns just right. 

His womb was finally ready to be breached. 

After one final lick, the wolf mounts him and thrusts in in one fluid motion, tip slamming right onto the entrance of his womb, pushing it slightly open. Keith arches back, tears springing to his eyes as he comes instantly over the back of the toilet, walls clamping down hard on that cock. He’s a hotbed of sensation now, unable to think of anything but that hot rod sitting inside him. Kosmo’s so deep, going deeper, reaching parts of him he didn’t know existed and it feels so _good_. 

Kosmo licks him comfortingly and begins to move, thrusting in and out of Keith’s over-sensitized body eagerly to push that entrance open. Keith scrambles to hold on tight to the tank as his body jerks forward repeatedly, toes curling, cock slapping against his stomach and dribbling come that drips into the toilet bowl. Even with the tentacle stuffing his mouth, his muffled screams are loud enough to be heard out in the hallway if anyone approached. 

Kosmo belatedly realizes a public bathroom wasn’t the best place to do this. 

As much as he wants to warp Keith elsewhere and take him over and over again, he knows his mate is due back to the meeting soon. A high-profile individual like the leader of Voltron going missing at an event like this wouldn’t go over well. The wolf flattens his ears in frustration and grips Keith’s waist tighter, using his tentacles to lift Keith almost horizontally, spreading his legs wide so he can enter with more force. He hates to rush like this, but it can’t be helped. 

Keith’s eyes roll up, body seemingly stuck in one endless orgasm as each thrust shoves its way into his womb. If there wasn’t enough time to knot him, he’d have to settle for cumming. With one definitive thrust inside, a burst of hot liquid pulses into Keith, straight into his womb. The boy shudders in ecstasy, body singing for this gift being given to him. After pulsing in a few more times, Kosmo lowers him and pulls out reluctantly, leaving the usual gelatin plug and withdrawing all his tentacles. 

His mate slumps onto the toilet seat, legs trembling and eyes hazy, a blissed out smile on his face. 

Keith’s change of scent last night had told him this might happen, so he withheld from filling him so they could enjoy this moment to its fullest. Unfortunately, even he can’t predict the timing of things, so that didn’t exactly go as planned. He’d only filled him enough to create a small pouch that wasn’t too noticeable behind Keith’s uniform. At least now that Keith’s womb was partially filled, he wouldn’t produce slick until their next session together. 

Kosmo gives him a moment to come down from his high and licks his hand gently, reminding him he has a meeting to return to. Keith nods robotically, reaching for the toilet paper to clean himself off. He was always much more obedient in this state, higher functions slow to return. Once he’s sure Keith will be okay, the wolf warps away. 

****** 

Keith’s washing his hands when he jolts back into awareness, feeling that strange lapse in time again. It’s been happening more often as of late and though he knows he should follow up with the medical bay, he feels a great reluctance to. There’s nothing wrong with him, nothing catching up on sleep wouldn’t fix. He looks up at himself in the mirror, noting the faint flush on his face. He does feel a bit warm now that he thinks about it, thoughts still hazy…but it’s not unpleasant. It feels rather nice actually. He pauses, mind slowly registering another oddity before he raises a hand up to hover over his belly. It’s strange, he thinks, to come to the bathroom to relieve himself and leave feeling fuller than he had coming in. Strange, and yet…he presses a hand to his belly and shivers at the sudden rush of endorphins thrumming through him…

it feels so _good_.


	3. Eggs are a Good Source of Protein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horny brain at the dinner table: EGGS EGGS EGGS
> 
> Writer brain, fumbling in the kitchen: how do i cook egg
> 
> Was essentially my experience with writing this chapter. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

“Nnh...mm...”  
  
Keith’s hold on the lion’s controls began to slip, but a gentle admonition has him adjust his grip to land them safely in the hangar bay.  
  
Across the hangar he can see the other lions powering down, Allura and Lance already chatting away amiably on the ground. They were the most helpful in the water-covered regions of Vedall, helping retrieve some underwater medicinal crystals for the local population. After that, trade agreements had proceeded smoothly after one of the most long-winded discussions he’d ever had the misfortune to sit through. Even Shiro had been on the verge of launching his arm at the screen after the 42nd image of some globally significant fish. He zoned out through most of it, but by the tail-end his mood had improved greatly. That short break he took in the middle definitely helped clear his mind. Plus, Hunk got some new herbs to sample out of it.  
  
All in all, not a bad day. The only thing left to do was to disembark and debrief, which wasn’t going to take long considering nothing adverse had happened.  
  
He just has to finish this first.  
  
Keith continued laving his tongue around the slimy appendage in his mouth, one hand resting on his stomach as the tentacle pumped out a last burst of liquid. He swallows it down dutifully, toes curling as he feels that warmth slide down to fill him further. Finally, almost reluctantly, the tentacle pulls out with a wet pop, trailing strands of mixed saliva and cum that break off when Keith licks his lips, humming at the sweet taste.  
  
Half-lidded, he chases the tentacle with his tongue, lapping up a last bead of fluid before it retreats fully into Kosmo’s back.  
  
The action makes his rim catch on a hard edge, sending a jolt of pleasure up his spine. Keith arches his back, moaning aloud, hips rolling on their own to get more of that feeling. Kosmo’s tongue presses even more firmly against his taint, a wet warmth he can feel through his undersuit. It’s been there for a while now, adding pressure in short intervals the entire flight back. A tortuous kind of pleasure, edging him to completion. Right before he’s about to spill over, he forces himself to hold still, panting on the precipice. No. He’s not allowed to come yet.  
  
Kosmo wags his tail in approval, licking a stripe up his hard cock before vanishing into blue light.  
  
****  
  
The Lion nudges at his mind once his breathing is back under control, pulling up a window showing the other paladins standing on the ground in a huddle waiting for him. He blinks, slowly recollecting himself. Right. Debriefing. He still needed to do that. He can’t sleep in the Lion no matter how tired he is.    
  
Black waves off his apology with a gentle reassurance. He was preoccupied, it was nothing to worry about.  
  
Keith wipes a hand across his forehead, distantly wondering when he took his helmet off. Maybe he removed it to improve visibility on the flight back. That made sense. With how hot it was the visor must have been fogging up. He could feel his undersuit starting to cling to his skin.  
  
Belatedly he thinks to check the Lion’s temperature regulation. Nothing was amiss when he boarded, but something could have changed in the meantime. He pulls up the system diagnostics, scanning for any errors but finding none. Strange when the dampness in his suit says otherwise...  
  
Black rumbles with amusement in his head, urging him to go down already. He smiles sheepishly at the console as the Lion lowers her head, dropping her ramp to let him off before powering down.  
  
Keith sucks in a breath, gripping the edge of his seat tighter.   
  
There was already a gentle buzz humming under his skin and that movement just shot it up a few notches. Once it settles again, he sighs shakily, staring up at the ceiling as he pushes himself up and back down, up and back down. It’s so hot he can barely think, legs trembling underneath him...  
  
What was it Black said? ‘Occupied’? With what...?  
  
He glances down, watching absently as he grinds his hips down on his bayard, legs spread obscenely wide, cock hard and straining underneath his suit. He can already feel a wet smear across his belly, precum pooling down at the crotch of his suit.  
  
He was so close...  
  
He was...  
  
_...what was he doing!?_  
  
Keith throws himself back in his seat with a thud, face heating as he stared down at his bayard. Was he? _Did he—!?_  
  
There was an undeniable wet sheen to the bayard. With a low curse he quickly banishes it inside his suit and jumps up, catching himself on the back of the seat when his legs threaten to collapse.   
  
What was that? It’s one thing to be horny, but to get off in the Lion without realizing? Did anyone see? Hear? Was he seriously masturbating in front of the other paladins!?    
  
He spots his helmet off to the side and slams it back on, both sighing in relief at the fact that his comms were muted and questioning when he even shut them off.  
  
Something inside of him was practically throbbing but he ignored it to the best of his ability.    
  
He switches the comms back on and winces when Lance’s whining immediately comes through, “--re you coming down or what? Some of us have places to be, Keith!”  
  
Lance sounded...normal enough.  
  
“Sorry, minor delay. I’m coming.”  
  
Hunk was hopping from one foot to another in a very clear ‘needed to go to the bathroom 10 minutes ago’ dance so he speeds through the usual debriefing. Aside from the wait, no one mentions anything out of the ordinary and he doesn’t give them time to. If he thought the lion’s cockpit was warm, it’s nothing compared to the heat that starts building once his feet touched down on the Atlas, a heat he now realizes was burning him from the inside.  
  
A few words of encouragement, checking in on a dozing Pidge running off 3 hours of sleep, and the meeting’s adjourned.  
        
******  
  
Keith makes it to his room in record time, managing to avoid getting pulled into some random hallway conversation. He didn’t think he could be very polite at the moment.  
  
Once inside, he stops to catch his breath, locking the door behind him before sagging into it. What was wrong with him? He felt ready to vibrate out of his skin, fingers twitching with the urge to tug off his armor, to expose himself to the cool air. Everything felt so sensitive he could feel his undersuit chafing him.  
  
This had to be some delayed reaction to something from Devall. He needs to go get checked out ASAP. Keith pants, one hand moving to his stomach when it throbs again. He just...has to go, but instead he stumbles further into the room. His cock twitches against his front, smearing more pre-cum across his belly before he finally gives in to the urge to strip.    
  
The medical bay can wait. He needs to take care of this first. Maybe a cold shower would douse whatever fever was rising up inside him.  
  
Even as he thinks that, his feet are already carrying him to his bed. He’s not sure when he collected so many pillows and blankets, but it’s a heavenly sight now. Safe and warm. Home. There’s a subtle scent of salt and something sweet mingled in with the sheets that he immediately buries his nose into with a moan, sinking into that soft comfort. He wraps himself around a pillow, panting as he ruts into the mattress with reckless abandon. He comes once, twice, and the need inside him abates somewhat but...  
  
It’s not enough, he needs something more.  
  
Without even thinking, he reaches around behind him to circle his hole, finding it oozing with some unknown fluid. The touch alone makes him moan, biting into the pillow. It’s so sensitive back there but everything inside him screams that this is what he needs.  
  
“ _Nmh......._ ”  
  
It only takes a span of a second before he plunges a finger inside, eyes rolling back at the jolt that runs through him, cock spurting out a new mess under him. He meets a bit of resistance, but it gives way soon enough. Thick semen spills out past his fingers in a flood, pooling around his knees and coating the back of his legs. Keith shudders at the pleasure strumming through him, pressing a second finger inside in an attempt to stem the flow. There. Yes. That was better. He needs something more back there.  
  
He fucks himself with two fingers, then three, listening to each squelch as his body trembles on the edge of another orgasm.  
  
Everything slides in so easily. Why? He’s never fingered himself before, never even touched himself back there, but four fingers, his whole hand even just goes right in. He should feel confused, but all he feels with every touch, the fuller he is, is building pleasure and a heat burning low in his belly. One touch to his rim already has his hips rolling. His dick is leaking and he hasn’t even touched it, doesn’t need to when his hole is so much more sensitive in comparison.  
  
But it’s not enough. Keith presses himself down on his fingers repeatedly and whines piteously when they can’t go in any further, biting down on his lip in frustration. He removes his hand, drenched in slick and residual seed, and brings it to his face, staring dazedly at the strands that form when he brings his fingers together and apart. It’s not enough. More slick trickles out of his ass in a steady stream as he smears the slick onto his nipples, delighting at the heat left behind.  
  
He needs something inside him, deeper than his hands can go. Drool runs down his chin but he doesn’t register it, searching the room desperately for something he can put inside himself. His bayard? Not long enough. Transformed? Too dangerous. His knife? Absolutely not. He still has enough reason in him to throw those ideas out. No need to eviscerate himself.   
  
The bathroom! He jumps out of bed and rushes to the shower, grabbing a long and thick shampoo bottle to bring back with him. Once situated in the nest of pillows again, he braces the bottle against the bed and slowly sinks down onto it, keening as it slides in with ease. He wraps his arms around himself, trembling at the fullness. After giving himself a second to get used to it, he rises up and sinks back down with a groan, over and over as slick spills onto his heels.

He’s about to return to rutting when the pad of feet enters his hearing. Keith snaps his head up, spotting Kosmo wagging his tail. Rather than feeling mortified at being caught, there’s a sense of relief—that finally the answer to all his problems had come. Kosmo would help him through this. Kosmo would give him what he needs.  
  
A tentacle raises itself to his face and he parts his lips without question, letting it press in and ooze that liquid he so adored. Two more slather over his belly tenderly, curling up and tugging on his nipples. A fat tentacle removes the bottle he was using and slides right on in, pounding into him at a rough pace. None of them touch his dick but he can’t complain. His hole feels so much better.  
  
He moans around the tentacle in his mouth as it oozes more of that sweet honey that warms his insides. It’s an aphrodisiac—that much he’s aware of as his mind grows hazier and his body more pliant. That has to be why he isn’t fighting back as hard as he should be, instead clutching the sheets and bucking into each thrust. The tentacle releases inside of him and he comes in turn, untouched, spurting over his belly.  
  
More. He wants more. It didn’t go deep enough. That place inside of him was still throbbing, horribly empty.  
  
He shudders as a tentacle flips him onto his back, squirming as Kosmo hops onto the bed, standing over him in a position of ownership. The tentacle in his hole slides out with an obscene squelch, followed by a torrent of slime. He clenches around the emptiness with a whine.  
  
Tentacles pin his arms down and fold his legs up to his chest, and finally the wolf approaches, pushing his throbbing member out from his sheath. The size of it makes his eyes widen, a girth the size of his fist, maybe bigger. Its tip presses against his entrance and he holds his breath, heart pounding in his chest.  
  
Right before his eyes, Kosmo’s cock twitches and seems to expand, lengthening, walls becoming transparent. He can see a string of black orbs inside, separated by mere inches. They’re shiny and gelatinous, two inches in diameter, all lined up in a row, all leading to his hole. Keith’s breathing picks up, unable to tear his eyes away from those round shapes—eggs, and so many. Those were going inside him.  
  
Something tells him once they do that there was no going back, that he would want nothing more...and was that really such a bad thing?  
  
Keith stares at them and swallows, half in trepidation and half excitement, not even realizing that Kosmo had removed the tentacle from his mouth. He needs to protest, beg Kosmo not to do this, but the only thing that comes out is a litany of “please, yes, give it to me, please”. He wants them. He wants them inside so badly he can't help the whine that escapes his throat.    
  
His wolf pants, just as eager, and presses in and—“ _ohh..._ ”  
  
The fullness is like nothing else, narrowing his world down to how that hot cock feels inside of him. No, that ovipositor. The wolf huffs in amusement and in one movement, shoves right into his womb, punching the air out of Keith’s lungs. Forced down by his tentacles, Keith can only writhe in place at the waves of pleasure threatening to overwhelm him.  
  
He can feel the pressure as something round stretches his entrance and pops in, eyes rolling up as it presses against his prostate and up into his waiting womb. They keep coming, one after another, and the tentacles at his arms loosen up enough for him to hold his belly and feel them, trembling in ecstasy as he fulfills his true purpose. Everything he's been through, all he's done, it was all leading to this moment. Finally, finally, he can be complete.

The first clutch. He’s so proud, so blessed to be able to carry for Kosmo. Keith runs his hands over his belly and croons, excited for the day they come out.  
  
He counts around ten before Kosmo’s cock changes again inside of him, returning to that familiar form. The wolf presses close, chest to chest with him, forelegs clutching him tight. All Keith can do is throw his hands up and clutch him tight, grabbing his fur in a comfort hold.  
  
He can feel Kosmo’s cock sitting at the entrance to his womb, hot and vibrating. The surge of need that thrums through him has him whimpering, angling his hips higher.  
  
And with that, the wolf began to pummel him, each strike rubbing against his prostrate and entering his womb, shifting the eggs inside and turning his body into a hotbed of sensation. Keith writhes on the bed, arching into each thrust, yelling pleas and babbling mindlessly.  
  
Above him the wolf’s tongue is dripping, eyes closed and chasing his own pleasure. He can feel his knot forming quickly, punching its way in and out from his swollen rim. They’re in sync now, Kosmo too single-mindedly focused to pin him down any longer so Keith hooks his ankles around the wolf’s back, encouraging that knot to catch.    
  
A stream of hot cum finally bursts inside him, rounding out his belly and making him spurt across their chests with a scream of ecstasy.  
  
******

Keith slowly stirs awake, feeling a languid sort of contentment seep into his bones. He’s surrounded in warmth, snug beneath his blankets with his wolf pressed neatly into his side, a furry heat source breathing evenly in sleep. With his eyes shut, he could almost imagine himself back at the shack on one of the rare good days, soaking up sunlight on the porch with a full stomach.  
  
He can’t think of the last time he slept so well. The clock on the wall tells him it’s almost noon. Normally he’d be up already, that year alone in the desert had taught him there was always something to do after all, but right now he’s more than happy to stay in bed a little longer. One of the perks about being in a peaceful sector was that they could take it easy for a while.    
  
He can feel the familiar curve of his belly underneath his hands, round and firm, as it should be. The heat that radiates from underneath his fingertips makes him hum with approval, though he can’t explain why. Touching it just feels nice, comforting, especially when he strokes it. Somehow it feels even better today.  
  
A yawn from his side pulls him from his thoughts and he turns his head to smile at the wolf peering at him from underneath his blanket.    
  
“Morning, boy.”  
  
Kosmo wags his tail in response and turns his head so he can rest it on Keith’s chest, close enough that he can feel each warm puff of air against his neck. It’s a comforting weight that soothes something primal in him. Keith hums again, reaching a hand up to stroke the wolf’s back. They lie together like that, enjoying the peace and quiet while they can.    
  
Eventually Kosmo leans forward to lick him, slowly moving up to the crease of his neck, up the side of his jaw, and grazing the edge of his lips. Keith parts his lips in surprise, feeling an odd warmth in his gut. It’s the usual morning greeting, but this feels different somehow. New. Each stroke of his tongue feels slow, purposeful, leaving trails of heat that feel like a brand on his skin.  
  
He’d read somewhere that wolves lick into each other’s mouths as a sign of trust, but wasn’t fond of the idea, so he’d always kept his mouth shut. Now, somehow, it just feels natural to let his mouth fall open. If it made Kosmo happy, all the better. The wolf immediately licks into his mouth, sliding over his teeth and tongue and lingering. He gets the odd compulsion to close his lips around the intrusion, but it passes just as fast as it came. He didn’t want to make this weird for either of them...  
  
Finally, the wolf leans back, panting happily--  
  
And suddenly that strange intimacy is gone. They’re just a boy and his wolf again.        
  
Keith blinks, shaking off the last remnants of sleep and stretching. It’s about time they got up.  
  
First things first was a shower, the usual morning routine. Keith marveled at how good he felt upon standing. If this was what it felt like to have a full night’s rest then he’s definitely been missing out. Sure, he felt heavier than usual, but that was nothing new. The weight felt good, and he could adjust to it easily.  
  
He loved being full. The fuller the better.  
  
Even so, the moment he sees his reflection in the room’s full-body mirror, Keith comes to a standstill, brows furrowing in concern at the size of his stomach. Feeling it was one thing, seeing it brings a distant sense of unease. Was it…bigger than usual?  
  
Actually, had his body always looked like this...?  
  
A wave of calm passes over him, and he blinks to find Kosmo standing next to him. The wolf’s eyes bored into his and he slowly nodded. He might be a little bigger, but it was nothing to worry about. If Kosmo thought he looked fine, it didn’t matter what anyone else thought.

He quickly put it out of his mind and got ready for the day.  
  
******  


Keith wakes on his stomach with a groan, unconsciously rutting into the sheets to relieve his latest hardon. He’d just gotten used to that weird feeling in his abdomen, even growing to like it, and now this starts up. How many days was this now? His wet dreams were getting too intense lately…  
  
\--- _He was surrounded by cocks of all sizes, even ones he knew weren’t human, ridged with bumps, splitting into two. They were jerking off to him, here for him. All of them wanted a chance to bury themselves in his holes and he would gladly take each one. Someone was stroking his face, sticking fingers into his mouth that he can’t help but suck on. The fingers pull out against his wishes and rub saliva across his lips, trailing down, down, down to circle around his nipples before another pair of lips attach themselves there and suck hard. Another was milking his cock, rubbing his balls with a practiced hand. Two cocks were pushing inside him, their owners racing to be the first one to come inside his hole...---_  
  
Even the memory of it has his face burning, desire burning low in his gut, and it keeps popping up at inopportune times later that day. Romelle all but drags him to the medical bay when he chokes on water after a sparring session. All the medical staff are on break so he’s subjected to the care of a high-energy Altean attempting to shove a stethoscope into his mouth. Eventually he manages to reassure her he’s fine, just distracted, and then beats himself mentally when Romelle tilts her head to ask just what could be so distracting that he’d choke on water of all things.  
  
Kosmo saves him the trouble of answering by popping in, greeting Romelle, and warping him away.    
  
\--- _He was lying in a pool of bluish-white slime, burning wherever it touched. It was on him and in him, the taste thick in his mouth, trailing down his chin, leaking out of his hole, a mere vessel awaiting more. Sitting up, he licked his fingers, licked a long stripe down his arm with a moan, swallowing down every mouthful. That taste...! It was on par with some of Hunk’s best dishes. He had a feeling that it all came from him, that he had to put it back inside. And so he did, scooping up handfuls to push back into his hole. It had to stay inside. He wanted it to stay inside. Wanted to be full.  
  
Filled and emptied, over and over, until it was all he knew, all he could ever wish for._\---  
  
Before he realizes it, he has a hand down his pants, stroking his head and bucking his hips. Keith closed his eyes and panted, leaning over the table as he smeared pre-cum down his shaft. This was getting ridiculous. He was in the break room, someone could walk in at any second, but he couldn’t stop, pumping his cock until he came with a muffled groan.   
  
As he’s panting through the afterglow, the sound of approaching voices has him launching out of the chair to get himself decent, fumbling to get himself tucked back in. He wasn’t going to make it in time—but again Kosmo comes to the rescue from out of nowhere, warping him back to his room just as the door slides open.  
  
He’s so relieved at not being caught that it doesn’t occur to him to question why he comes to an hour later, naked and slumped over the side of his bed. Kosmo perks up at seeing him awake, bounding over to lick his face, and he spends the next 15 minutes ruffling his fur, praising him for being such a good boy.     
  
Still, he’s hornier than usual these days. Oh-so-vivid wet dreams definitely weren’t helping. At some point he even jerked off three times in one session.  
  
He’s not sure what set it off. The last time he was anywhere close to being like this was back on the space whale. The adrenaline from a good fight could lead to other things, especially for Galra, so it wasn’t too surprising that space wolves were no different in that regard.  
  
During one of their sparring sessions, he’d felt the size of the wolf’s cock pressing onto him and suddenly couldn’t calm down, needing to head off for some alone time with himself. Only, it kept happening. The bigger and stronger his wolf got, the more he got pinned down, the more he found himself spilling into his hand at some private location. At some point he even entertained the thought of what it would feel like to have a cock of that size inside of him. Horny thoughts for horny times. He figured it was just sexual frustration from having no one but his mom and wolf as company.  
  
Keith frowns, studying his wolf as he scratches him behind one ear, one hind leg aggressively kicking the ground. Now that he thinks about it, he doesn’t remember those moments very clearly, only that they happened. He thinks Kosmo was with him for one or more of those private sessions, but why would he jerk off in front of his wolf, let alone a sentient one.  
  
Dread begins to pool in his stomach. On that note, how was it that Kosmo could always save him in the nick of time? Had their connection gotten that strong? It was like he could track him anywhere...   
  
The wolf gives him a questioning tilt of the head when his hand stops and his brows knit together, trying to figure out the best way to phrase what he wants to ask.  
  
“Hey boy, are you...doing something to me?”  
  
The wolf stares at him for a beat, and then slowly starts wagging his tail.  
  
“...is that a yes?”  
  
Kosmo turns his head to the side, acting coy.  
  
“ _Kosmo._ ”  
  
The wolf gives a huff of amusement and rises to his full height, fixing him with unblinking eyes. From where he’s kneeling on the ground, there’s something predatory about the look that makes a chill go down his spine.  
  
It feels like there’s static in his ears before the smug thought **mating** is pushed into his head. The clarity of the message has him reeling, falling back on his heels, suddenly lightheaded. What appears to be tentacles were rising out of Kosmo’s back, drawing close to curl around a foot and his waist. He can’t help but realize he’s fully naked. Why is he naked. What’s going on. The wolf closes in on him, not breaking eye contact. **Breeding** , he adds, because that’s important too **.** Keith can’t move, can’t look away, words dying in his mouth as those golden eyes seem to throw a blanket over his thoughts.  
  
**Making you _mine_.**   
  
******  
  
Before he realizes it, the wolf’s tongue is pushing into his mouth, intertwining with his own as if to devour him, and Keith finds himself responding in kind, pressing forward, licking into Kosmo’s mouth with a whine, chasing that familiar taste. It feels so natural, like something he’s always done. Kosmo rumbles, pleased as Keith slides his fingers deep into the scruff of Kosmo’s neck to tug him closer. The wolf obliges, padding into his space until he’s forced to lean back, getting pressed to the ground with the heated weight of his fur rubbing against hard nipples. Kosmo’s tentacles stroke his hair and down the small of his back, curling him in tighter.  
  
This was good. This felt right. He wonders why he was getting so agitated earlier. It was just Kosmo taking care of him, giving him what he needs.  
  
Of course Kosmo could find him anywhere, they were mates after all. He’s been filled with so much of the wolf’s quintessence that it calls out to its source, wanting to return to him, wanting to become one with him again. They were two halves of one whole now, it was important to join together often.  
  
Especially now that he was carrying their children.  
  
It’s only now that he realizes how full he is, how recently Kosmo had filled him. Such a considerate mate. Still, he can fit so much more in, and lets Kosmo know by lying back with a smile, spreading his legs open in invitation.    
  
******  
  
Keith’s bedroom was the perfect trigger. Just by stepping inside he’d feel compelled to undress, bothered by the ‘heat’ of the room. He’d step out of his boxers and go about his usual nighttime routine, unfazed at the oddity of his actions. He wanted to encourage that submission, destroy any sense of inhibition holding him back. Keith needed to feel at ease exposing his body to revel in his new role as an incubator, especially if he was going to walk about the ship naked someday. Clothes were a hassle. They could save so much time if Keith simply chose to be bare to begin with, as the past few nights attest to. Society’s demand for propriety made it hard for the suggestion to work largescale, but here in the privacy of his room, Keith was perfectly at ease, hardly even noticing the difference once naked. He’d finish reports at his desk, send off a few last messages before climbing into bed and conking out within minutes.  
  
As a preliminary attempt at a nest, he’d say it was a great success. Keith should be able to enjoy himself like that no matter where he was aboard the Atlas.  
  
However, expanding the nest to include the entire ship would have to wait until Keith could birth a clutch of one hundred or so. The eggs would extend the reach of his mind to everyone aboard the ship, regardless of proximity, allowing him to manipulate their perception of things.   
  
It’s honestly a bit lucky that Keith had confronted him here of all places. He wasn’t supposed to have realized anything was wrong until after his first clutch was born. It’s another testament to the strength of his boy that he could break through his mind control so early. Perhaps the shared quintessence weakened its effects.  
  
At least here in his room, it didn’t take much to get Keith back to acting like the breeding bitch he was. The smell of their sex was everywhere in the room, saturated into his sheets ever since the day he first claimed him. A full belly, a safe place, the smell of sex and an eager mate willing to ravage him—how could he resist?     
  
Fucking into his mate for the third time that day, Kosmo carefully reinforced his mind control with a stretch of the truth. His boy would forget what happened today, but would fall back to the instincts of a breeder when the time called for it. While Keith’s physical changes were nearly complete, his mental ones weren’t quite there.  
  
Everything would snap into place once he gave birth.  
  
  
  
******  
  
A few days later, Keith found himself unconsciously seeking Kosmo out from time to time, antsy until he caught sight of the wolf. He’d catch Kosmo’s eyes, blink, and then find himself slumped on the ground somewhere with that heady feeling of contentment coursing through his veins. Was it weird? Sure. But if he felt this good it couldn’t be anything to worry about. Whatever the wolf was doing to him didn’t interfere with his day-to-day activities, plus he hadn’t felt this relaxed in months. Kosmo had always looked after him, would always look after him. Keith learned to accept it when it happened, simply getting up and moving on with his day.  
  
His stomach had gotten larger, but that wasn’t anything to be concerned about. It was a comforting weight, and he found himself resting a hand there more often than not. Touching it almost gave him that same high he felt around Kosmo lately.  
  
Better yet, he didn’t feel the need to jerk off at random times of the day anymore, not since that close-call in the break room. It just didn’t feel the same anymore, not as good as he remembered.   
  
******  
  
Outside the utility closet, they could hear crewmembers walking past, Slav and Sam deep in argument about something he couldn’t catch. Nothing mattered but the way Keith’s walls seemed to suck him in, milking his knot of everything he had to offer. His mate was growing insatiable, and the way he looked now, flushed and trembling, had him dig his claws in, give a few more shallow thrusts.  
  
His body was responding to Keith’s needs now, so it takes a bit for the knot to deflate. Thankfully, Keith’s meeting with the Paladins wasn’t for another 15 minutes.  
  
The nature of his seed was different now, less for modifying and more for nourishment—both for the eggs and their carrier. What Keith ate also provided some nourishment, but this was a more direct and concentrated source. The eggs would slowly absorb it as nutrients, and when the amount surrounding them grew insufficient, they would signal Keith for more in the form of need.  
  
Kosmo slides out, rumbling fondly as Keith slumps onto his side, twitching as cum leaked out from his hole.

He laps it up, leaving the area glistening clean. It's more of a service at this point, Keith is so full he wouldn't notice the excess. The image of Keith unknowingly walking around in full uniform with his seed dripping out of him goes straight to his cock. Or perhaps not unknowingly at all. He adapted to a breeder's role so easily that the feeling of something dripping out of his ass just might well be his new status quo.   
  
For now, though, it has to all stay inside. The eggs were growing well, sucking in all the nutrients at a steady pace. The moment they came out, Keith’s transformation would be complete. He’d become the perfect breeder.  
  
******  
  
Steam wafts through the room as Keith carefully lowers himself into the tub, keeping one hand on his belly. He preferred showers for how quick and efficient they were, but it’d been a long day, and he deserved a good soak.    
  
Truth be told, the thought of a bath had been plaguing him the whole day, how relaxing it would feel, surrounded by warmth... Keith sighs in relief the moment he’s immersed to his shoulders, toes curling at how comfortable it feels. He lies back, feeling the tension in his muscles drain away, emptying his mind.  Several somethings shift beneath his hand, but he doesn’t feel alarmed, simply rubbing his belly with a croon.  
  
He doesn’t know if it’s the heat or what, but he feels high in a way he can’t describe, a smile rising to his face as he feels something inside him descend.  
  
Almost on instinct he hooks his legs onto the sides of the tub, spreading them as wide as they can go, heart racing in anticipation. He doesn’t really understand what’s going on, but his body seems to know what to do.  
  
“Gh...” There’s a twinge of pain as something stretches him from the inside, but the next second he forgets to breathe, mouth dropping, eyes going wide as he throws his head back and convulses soundlessly at the waves of pleasure thrumming through him, water splashing all around him.    
  
Holy shit. He frantically clutches the sides of the tub so he doesn’t sink under, body loose-limbed and trembling from the after-shocks. Whatever it is drops to his entrance, and he pants, glancing down, body pushing on reflex to expel it from his body. His cock spurts at the same time and he struggles to keep his eyes open at how good it feels. The cloud of white slowly disperses until he can see a large gelatinous black orb sitting between his legs, something squirming deep inside.  
  
Eggs. He was laying eggs.  
   
Before the truth of what’s happening can hit him, another drops, and then all Keith knows is wave after wave of mind-numbing ecstasy.  
  
He stretches so easily now that the pain and pleasure blur together, anus gaping wide as each egg made its way down his passage.  
  
He only gets a break after the eighth egg, parting his lips for something prodding for entrance. A sweet taste hits his tongue and he automatically latches on, sucking away at the tentacle as Kosmo examined the eggs for viability.     
  
His mate was doing so well. So far all the eggs were. Just two more to go. The wolf sent thoughts of praise and affection to him, sweeping damp hair out of Keith’s face with another tentacle. Keith leans into the touch and mirrors that affection back, gazing at him with hazy, adoring eyes before another egg escaped his rim, joining its brethren.  
  
He gripped the sides of the bathtub harder. This was it, the final egg. Once it was out, there’d be no going back.  
  
But Kosmo was here, by his side, so there was nothing to fear.  
  
It feels like he’s transcending, becoming something new, mind and body embracing the truth of what he was all along.

The orgasm that sweeps through his body paints the room white, and he slumps fully into the bathtub, nestled among his eggs, twitching and blissed out, semen oozing out of his hole.   
  
Kosmo radiated pride, practically beaming as he wrapped tentacles around Keith’s limp body and lifted him gently out of the tub. His mate did so well, took to it so easily. All ten eggs were fertile, and would hatch after absorbing enough of the ambient quintessence. He’d store them in an out-of-the-way alcove on the ship, and they would be free to explore the Atlas soon enough.    
  
Stability was key. When each clutch was old enough to have their own stable forms, they would leave the ship and travel elsewhere, allowing the subsequent clutches to flourish as well.    
  
After drying Keith off he laid him on his bed, tucking him in with care. His mate was breathing evenly in sleep, face flushed but glowing. Truly a beautiful sight.  
  
Kosmo didn’t need to manipulate his memories anymore.  
  
His body would remember what to do.

 

  
  
******  
  
The next day goes by in a blur, though Keith goes through the motions easily enough that people just assume he’s having a bit of an off day. It’s the understatement of the century, and he’s already not in a good mood.  
  
All those gaps in his memory got filled in overnight.  
  
He woke to an empty bed and a flat stomach. Kosmo was nowhere to be found, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to look for him either.    
  
Keith took a long shower that morning, adamantly avoiding the sight of the tub. He knew it’d be empty, wiped clean of everything that had occupied it the night prior, everything that had been growing inside him for weeks now. Even more troubling, rather than disgust, all he feels is a distant sort of pride and satisfaction. His wolf had taken the eggs to a safe location, and even took the time to look after things while he slept.  
  
Who could find a more loving mate?    
  
The thought makes him grimace.  
  
It happens involuntarily. Where once Kosmo was his ‘pet wolf’, the kind of dog he’d always dreamed of having as a child, now his brain substitutes the word ‘mate’ at the mere thought of him. It feels right, and it shouldn’t feel right. Whatever these feelings are has to be a product of whatever Kosmo did to him. They can’t be his true feelings. He can’t feel that way for his wolf; he’s not that much of a deviant.    
  
He needs to tell someone, see if there’s a way to reverse the changes, but what would he say? What would everyone _think_?  
  
His wolf had _fucked_ him, repeatedly at that.  
  
He never questioned the weight in his stomach or how much it grew. He could’ve gone to the medical bay countless times before this, but thought better of it because...    
  
Because...    
  
Because he _liked_ it.     
  
His cheeks burn at the truth of that statement. He liked it. Even without an aphrodisiac, his body recalls every sensation with a delighted thrill.  
  
Kosmo pressed against his back, radiating heat and pounding into him as he moaned around a tentacle in his mouth. Stumbling into a utility closet and willingly lowering himself to his knees as Kosmo licked into him, come oozing down his legs. The way his tentacles lifted him in the bathroom stall that day in Devall. That addictive pain-pleasure of every egg squeezing its way out from his rim...  
  
Keith shudders, gripping his arms tight as he leaned against the corridor wall, willing down the surge of arousal those memories evoked. He steadfastly ignores the throbbing in his lower abdomen. He doesn’t want to know what else the wolf had changed in him.  
  
This has to end here, before it turns into something irreversible. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks of him. It doesn’t matter how good it feels. Steeling himself, he turns on his heel, forcing his feet to march directly to the medical bay.  
  
Later he’ll hunt those eggs down and...and—his stomach lurches at the thought of even harming them, so he frantically thinks back to the wolf.  
  
When he gets back, he’s going to confront Kosmo. He’ll demand an explanation. Tell his mate that he...he wants...  
  
Keith’s thoughts trail off the moment he realizes where he is, the door whirring shut behind him. Suddenly he can hear his heartbeat in his ears, the noise deafening when his eyes meet golden orbs across the room.  
  
Kosmo was sitting on the floor next to his bed, an expectant look in his face.  
  
His eyes flit to the bed, at rumpled sheets, dried stains, and enough pillows and blankets for all of Team Voltron combined. The wolf’s eyes remain on him, and he finds his throat going dry.  
  
It’s the room, he thinks absently, one hand already going up to unbutton his uniform.  
  
Something about that gaze makes his body heat up, an appreciative look that makes him almost want to preen, put on a show.  
  
But he has no patience for that right now.  
  
Before he knows it, all his clothes are off, pooled around his feet. He steps out of his pants and falls onto his hands and knees to approach the wolf. Slick trickles down his legs, tinged with white, an automatic response to being so near his mate.     
  
The wolf radiates approval at his submission and orders him to turn around. He rushes to obey, pressing his face to the ground and presenting his ass.  
  
Kosmo sniffs his hole, the mere heat of his breath causing more slick to leak out of him in wet globs. Keith holds his breath. It hasn’t been long since the last clutch. He doesn’t know if it’s dangerous to take on another so soon, but he doesn’t care. If Kosmo doesn’t approve, he’ll die. He needs those eggs inside him again. The emptiness is too much to bear.  
  
A few more sniffs follow before Kosmo rears up, draping over Keith’s back. Gratitude wells up in him so quickly that it’s almost fitting to be prostrated on the floor.  
  
“Yes, yes, yes” Keith chants, vibrating as he feels the shape of Kosmo’s cock change against his rim, smearing slick across his crack.  

Without any preamble, the ovipositor sinks in deep and he rocks back into it eagerly, coaxing the eggs to enter him. Each round globe squeezing into his womb makes him keen, the sensitivity there nearly enough to make him pass out from pleasure. There’s even more this time, and he puts his weight on one arm so he can feel each one drop in.  
  
Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen—he’s nearly incoherent at this point, positively dripping, a sticky pool around his knees.  
  
That seems to be the last of them as he feels Kosmo’s ovipositor shift back to his original cock, pulling out from his rim with a obscene pop. His hole mouths at the air, spewing out another glob of slick before Kosmo presses back in, readjusts his grip, and hammers into him at a feral pace that has him screaming.  
  
He loses track of everything then. Voltron, the Coalition, his duty to defend the universe, his name. All that was here was a breeding bitch, eager for more, eager to be bred.       
  
By the time he comes back, Kosmo’s tentacles had wrapped around his extremities, lifting him into a reclined position on Kosmo’s knot where his belly could jut out prominently, put on display for an invisible audience. The strength of his mate was admirable, his tentacles enough to support both their weights. Gravity drops him completely onto the knot and he moans, leaning back into the wolf’s neck, tilting his head up to accept a waiting tentacle into his mouth.    
  
Keith sighs in satisfaction as his mate fills him up once again.  
  
As if he could ever give this up.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks!
> 
> Dabbing my eyes at the missed opportunity to post this on Easter or Mother's Day.
> 
> edit: oh shit has it been 3 months-- this isn't dead, still working out which horny direction to take it in o/


End file.
